El lobo también
by veintisiete
Summary: Aquella fue la primera vez que James Potter se prometió proteger a Remus Lupin.


Disclaimer: En realidad si algo de esto fuera mío no estaría fingiendo que estudio literatura y desgastando el teclado porque tendría tanta pasta que me estaría tomando un dry-martini en una piscina llena de billetes de 500€

**Disclaimer:** En realidad si algo de esto fuera mío no estaría fingiendo que estudio literatura y desgastando el teclado porque tendría tanta pasta que me estaría tomando un dry-martini en una piscina llena de billetes de 500€. Que esto no es mío, vamos.

**Summary:**Aquella fue la primera vez que te James Potter se prometió proteger a Remus Lupin.

**El lobo también**

Nunca habías sabido bien lo que era el odio hasta hoy.

Te ha recorrido las venas, te ha helado la sangre. Lo has sentido palpitar dentro de ti, arrastrándose, como una serpiente.

Como una puta _serpiente_.

Y no sabes cómo, pero ahora estás copiando cien veces con Sirius en el despacho de McGonagall "No debo aumentarle la cabeza a Avery" y "No debo romperle la nariz a Snape", porque la subdirectora os ha castigado.

Te duele la mejilla por un corte, y crees que te has hecho una esguince, pero ha valido la pena, y le sonríes a tu mejor amigo, que te devuelve la sonrisa y señala el sombrero de McGonagall, moviendo los labios en algo que parece decir "qué ridículo, tío".

Te vas a reír, pero te aguantas a duras penas. No quieres estar más tiempo en ese despacho.

Remus os espera fuera, y Peter está detrás de él, mirando a todos lados. Cuando llegáis a su lado, Sirius empieza a contarle a Peter la pelea épica que habéis tenido con los Slytherins y aunque no exagera nada, su voz es tan potente, tan portentosa, que cuando ríe parece que da ladridos y no puedes evitar asociarlo a un chucho travieso y revoltoso.

A tu lado, Remus tiene la mirada fija en un punto que no alcanzas a ver, y antes de entrar al Gran Comedor para cenar, te quedas parado, esperándole.

Porque sabes que él es el único que se dará cuenta de que quieres decirle algo. Y es hoy, cuando empiezas a hacerte preguntas sobre Remus John Lupin.

-Gracias –murmura él, azorado. Agacha la cabeza, y su flequillo color paja le tapa la mirada.-No tenías que haberte metido en una pelea por eso. Ni Sirius tampoco.

-Remus, eres nuestro amigo. Los amigos están allí siempre, ¿sabes? –te ríes. No como lo hace Sirius, abriendo la boca, contagiando a todo el mundo de la alegría que lo caracteriza.

Te ríes bajito, como si tuvieras miedo de romper un algo que no ves. Buscas la mirada dorada de tu amigo cuando oyes una risa sencilla, casi aguda. Es Remus, que te sonríe tímidamente y luego desvía la mirada.

-Vamos a cenar, o Sirius se pondrá a berrear –te dice, y ambos entráis al comedor.

Aquella fue la primera vez que te prometiste proteger a Remus John Lupin.

--

-Y una polla, si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo –la voz de Sirius te parece demasiado alta, demasiado indignada. –No nos mientas más, Remus. Sabemos que no tienes una abuela enferma.

Es como un _crash_.

Se hace el silencio y algo se para en el aire. Remus ha levantado la mirada de sus apuntes y os está mirando fijamente. Y te sientes… mal. Como si hubieras roto un hilo que te unía a él, no cómo lo estás con Sirius, pero sí de una forma especial también.

Crees distinguir una sombra de indignación y enfado en la mirada dorada de tu amigo, pero él cierra su carpeta y suelta todo el aire de golpe. Sirius se crece por momentos a tu lado y notas que hierve de enfado.

-¡Somos tus amigos! No puedes pasarte la vida mintiéndonos –asegura él, y se cruza de brazos, indignado. No concibe mayor traición, no le gustan las mentiras.

-Sinceramente, no creo que sigamos siéndolo –dice Remus, y tú acusas el golpe.

Como si te destriparan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has hecho algo malo, Remus? –pregunta Peter, preocupado. Se sienta a su lado con torpeza, encima de la mitad de sus apuntes.

-_Soy_ algo malo.

-¡Tú eres gilipollas, tío! –exclama Sirius, de nuevo ofuscado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a hacer deberes al bosque prohibido? ¿Juegas a la petanca con los ojos que tiene el viejo Slug como materiales de pociones? ¿Te llevas a chicas al armario de las escobas? No me importa lo que sea, pero dinos que-está-pasando. No, mejor. Qué _te_ está pasando.

-Podemos ayudarte, Remus. Seguro que podemos –afirmas tú, seguro de ello.

Seguro de vuestra amistad, de que ya son tres años y de que sois invencibles.

-Soy un licántropo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso –contesta Sirius, sonríe de lado. –Eres un larguirucho lobito juguetón –suelta una carcajada, le hace gracia su propio chiste.

Te ríes tontamente, dándote cuenta de que eso es apenas algo superficial. Remus se levanta, os mira como si le dierais asco. No entiendes nada, y algo se revuelve en tu interior.

-¡No te rías de mí! –exclama, nervioso. Es la primera vez que le ves enfadado, y eso te duele porque no entiendes nada. -¿Qué te crees, que esto es una broma? ¿Otro experimento para asustar más a Snape? ¡Pues no, soy un hombre lobo! No intentes burlarte de mí, porque…

-… ¿un hombre lobo? –Peter traga saliva, sus ojos fuera de órbitas, sus manos blancas porque se ha aferrado a la cabecera de la cama.

-Remus.

-Dejadme en paz –se levanta de la cama, recoge sus cosas.

Todo es tan violento y pasa tan rápido, que no te has dado cuenta de cómo y cuándo Sirius se ha levantado de su sitio y ha flanqueado la puerta, empujando a Remus hacia atrás.

-No vas a huir de aquí tan fácilmente, Lupin –se cruza de brazos, te mira. Cogéis a Remus por los hombros y lo sentáis en la cama de nuevo.- Bien. Eres un licántropo. Joder, Remus.

Sueltas el aire, lo vuelves a coger. No puedes evitar pensar que eso es una ironía, porque Remus siempre ha parecido tan frágil que no puedes verlo como una bestia con sed de sangre.

Pero él asiente y os mira como ido, destrozado.

Sirius se sienta a su lado, le rodea con el hombro. Por primera vez en la vida no sabe qué decir, y casi puedes oír su mente, maquinando a mil por hora. Quieres decir algo, pero todo te parece estúpido. Abres la boca, pero Sirius se te adelanta.

-¿Y duele?

Peter lo mira incrédulo, y tú notas que te sudan las manos.

-¿…qué? –Remus os mira, de hito en hito. Parece que se da cuenta de que realmente seguís allí.  
-¿Duele cuando te transformas? –preguntas tú, con la boca seca. Deseas oír que no, que no duele. Que a veces hasta es divertido. Deseas oír que Remus no sufre y que lo lleva con normalidad. Deseas…  
-…Duele un poco –murmura el rubio, sus ojos dorados fijos en un punto que no está en la habitación.

Los cuatro, juntos. Sirius aprieta más el brazo contra Remus, serio. Peter os mira a los tres, y se mueve torpemente hasta quedar junto a los otros dos.

Pasáis toda la tarde en la habitación, olvidándoos de cenar. Matáis a Remus con preguntas de todo tipo sobre las transformaciones. Dónde se realizan, cuándo, quién lo sabe, quién no. Cómo ha podido pensar que lo ibais a dejar sólo por eso.

Porque nunca dejaréis de ser cuatro Merodeadores, os recuerda Sirius. Ves brillar una lealtad inmensa en sus ojos grises, y le tienes envidia. Ves a Peter atento, escuchándolo todo, asimilando la información, hablando poco pero preocupándose por Remus.

Le vais a ayudar. Encontraréis la forma, claro que lo haréis. Nunca más tendrá que estar sólo las noches de luna llena, ni tendrá que quedarse encerrado en la Casa de los Gritos arrancándose la piel, mordiéndose a sí mismo, sufriendo.

Y sí, joder. Sí, siempre seréis cuatro.

Tienes sólo catorce años, pero ya sabes por quiénes podrías morir, si fuera necesario.

--

_Siempre he tenido un poco de curiosidad sobre cómo veía James a Remus. Está claro que no era igual que Sirius, pero también tuvo que ser especial para él._

_Críticas, tomatazos, blablabla, en forma de RR. ¡Dadle al GO, galletitas!_

_Bxtos, paz, amor._

_.wirhaven._


End file.
